


【岩及】520+1

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 動畫07延伸





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　在前往球場的路上，岩泉背著書包按著一貫的步伐走去，眼角餘光瞥到坐在一旁樓梯的及川。  
　　岩泉走到及川面前：「為什麼不去社團？」  
　　「啊！小岩，你怎麼會在這裡，嚇死我了…」從小跟及川一起長大的岩泉一聽就知道這人在拖臺戲。  
　　「說！重！點！」  
　　「那個…」在岩泉的眼神攻勢下，及川說出了自己遇到的問題。  
　　「什麼──你扭到了！」  
　　「我是說好像。」  
　　岩泉將提在手上的書包往後一背，蹲下來，抬起及川的腳。  
　　「你做什麼啊？」  
　　「這情況不脫鞋怎麼知道你傷得多重。」無奈的岩泉翻了翻白眼。  
　　「大家閨秀的腳怎麼能在這種地方給你看。」  
　　「大家閨秀你個頭。」  
　　岩泉決定不再理會及川的垃圾話，直接脫掉他的鞋襪。  
　　右腳比起左腳明顯有腫脹。  
　　「看來短時間內好不了了呢。」  
　　「下禮拜的比賽怎麼辦？」  
　　「只能找學弟上場代打了。」  
　　「混帳及川！」眼前的人受傷了還一臉嘻皮笑臉的樣子，岩泉實在忍不住心中的怒火，在他頭上敲了一記。  
　　「好過份啊，小岩，人家現在可是受傷了呢。」及川摀著被打的地方淚眼汪汪地望向岩泉：「這麼粗魯，難怪交不到女朋友。」  
　　「你是還想被打嗎？」岩泉把書包反背在胸前，背對著及川蹲下。「上來。」  
　　及川愣愣地看著眼前寬大的背，手環了上去。

　　──以前有次也是這樣，腳受了傷，小岩就背著我一路走回家。我安慰著小岩，卻一直被罵呢。  
　　現在小岩已經如此可靠了。  
　　及川輕輕地將臉靠在岩泉背上。

 

　　＊

 

　　──不習慣。  
　　即使一球一球的踏實地扣出去，不是及川的舉球還是不習慣。  
　　「開始焦慮了啊。」  
　　24-21的記分板宣告著烏野即將到來的勝利。

　　從小就跟及川一起打球，對岩泉而言，及川的舉球跟自己的扣球是一體兩面。  
　　手上還留著第一次扣殺成功熱辣辣的感覺，和及川兩人開心地擊掌。

　　「啊呀呀，被拿下一局了嗎！」耳熟的聲音與隨之而來的女性的尖叫聲，岩泉腦上冒出井字記號。  
　　接著及川就被教練趕去暖身了。

　　24-21，烏野只差最後一點，比賽已經到了最後。  
　　「啊呀呀，情況很不妙啊。」

　　英雄總是在最後登場。  
　　閃過這句話的岩泉吐槽起自己的腦子是不是受到及川影響壞了。

　　──與其說是英雄，倒不如說是反派腳色吧。

　　「好想對他說『只有一個人的強大是贏不了的哦，don’t mind！』」  
　　這是一般人會對學弟說的話嗎？

　　及川眼中閃閃發亮地轉過頭看向自己，就像隻等待主人獎賞的狗，只差沒有尾巴在那遙啊搖地。  
　　岩泉不自在地向後退開。

　　「那個？怎麼了？不覺得天才什麼的，讓人很火大嘛。」  
　　「我對於那個讓那些女人嘰嘰喳喳個不停的人比較火大。」  
　　「鬧彆扭，很丟人啊，小岩！」

　　在旁邊觀戰差不多的花捲，出聲阻止：「在一旁鬧可是會被教練訓斥的哦。」

 

　　END.  
　　2014.05.21　12:25　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊岩及真的好可愛，會動的岩泉跟及川啊啊啊啊啊啊（迷妹暴動）  
> 幼馴染神馬的、一起打球、把及川拉回正軌的岩泉啊啊啊啊啊  
> \Love/\岩及/\Love/\岩及/\Love/\岩及/\Love/\岩及/\Love/\岩及/\Love/\岩及/\Love/  
> 本來沒打算寫文的，但是看完動畫還是寫了XDDDDD  
> 請喜歡岩及的太太們跟我交個朋友吧!!!


End file.
